secretos
by furukawa minami y miyuki
Summary: dos años el los que shuichi desapareció por la traición de su amado yuki y las mentiras de sus amigos regresa juntos a nuevos personajes que juntos con ellos guardan secretos celosamente en sus corazones,los de NG y yuki no saben que hacer alivia el dolor que shuichi lleva...celos,amor,confucion y muchos secretos


MINAMI: HOLA EL OTRO FIC NO NOS AGRADO MUCHO ASI QUE MIENTRAS AVERIGUAMOS COMO BORRARLO LE PRESENTAREMOS EL SIGUIENTE, PERO LES PRESENTAREMOS A NUESTROS INVITADOS-FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR MIYUKI.

MIYUKI: QUIENES SON-DECIA CON SUS OJOS ILUMINADOS POR LA CURIOSIDAD. PERO EN ESO SU HERMANA SE LANZA SOBRE ELLA Y EXCLAMA.

MINAMI: ¡KAAWAAIII!-EXCLAMO SUPER ENTERNECIDA POR SU HERMANA.

MIYUKI: QUITATE BAKA Y DIME QUIEN SON LOS INVITADOS-DIJO FURIOSA Y MAS CUANDO SU HERMANA NO HACIA NADA PARA LEVANTARSE-QQQUUUUIIIIITTTTAAAATEEE

-KAWAI-DIJO UNA HERMOSA VOZ -QUE TIERNAS SE VEN

MIYUKI: KYAAAAAAA ES SHUICHI-DICE MIENTRA QUITA A SU HEMANA Y SE LANZA SOBRE SHUICHI.

MINAMI: SI Y TANBIEM YUKI-SAN-DIJO MIENTRAS EN SUCABEZA HABIA GOTAZ ESTILO ANIME MIENTRAS OBSERVA EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE SU HERMANA Y LA CARA DE ENOJO DE YUKI-MIYUKI DEJALO YUKI-SAN SE VE MOLESTO-COMENTO PREOCUPADA POR SU HERMANITA.

MIYUKI: NOOOOOOOOOOOO ESE IDIOTA ES UN MALAGRADECIDO NO LO VOY A SOLTAR-DIJO MIENTRAS SE AFERRABA MAS A SHU.

YUKI: O LO SUELTA O TE MATO-COMENTO MIENTRAS UNA VENA RESALTABA EN SU CABEZA.

SHUICHI: DEJALA A MI NO ME MOLESTA-COMENTO MIENTRAS LE DEVOLBIA EL ABRAZO A MIYUKI.

MINAMI: BUENO MIENTRAS ELLOS DISCUTEN POR QUIEN SE QUEDARA CON SHU EMPEZEMOS-DIJO ALEGRE-AH POR CIERTO YUKI-SAN NI SE LE OCURRA TOCARLE UN PELO AMI HERMANA O SI NO-ES INTERRUMPIDA POR YUKI.

YUKI: POR QUE SI NO QUE?-DIJO DESAFIANTE-QUE ME VAS HACER.

MINAMI: HARE DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO-DECIA CON UNA VOZ DE ULTRATUNBA ASI QUE YUKI DECIDIO QUEDARSE CALLADO.

M&M: BIEN EMPEZEMOS-EXCLAMARON ALEGRES.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJE NO NOS PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MAKI MURAKAMI SOLO LOS PEDIMOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

SECRETOS

EN LOS ESTUDIOS DE NG MAS ESPECIFICAMENTE EN LA OFICINA DE SGUCHI-SAN SE ENCONTRABAN, HIRO, SUGURU, K, SAKANO, YUKI, UNO ESPERANDO LAS ANCIADAS NOTICIAS QUE SEGUCHI LES TENIA PREPARADA.

SEGUCHI: LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR ES QUE YA LOCALIZE A SHINDOU—SAN Y LO CONVENCI (MIYU: ¬¬LEASE LO AMENAZO MINA: CALLATE Y CONTINUEMOS AUNQUE ES CIERTO ) DE VOLVER.

HIRO: ENCERIO-DIJO EMOCIONADO PENSANDO QUE VOLVERIA A VER A SU MEJOR AMIGO AUNQUE DUDABA QUE EL LO SIGUIERA CONSIDERANDO COMO TAL.

YUKI: NO NOS ESTAS ENGAÑANDO VERDAD-DIJO UN ENFADADO Y DESCONFIADO AUNQUE YUKI ESTABA FELIZ QUE VOLVERIA AVER ASU ADORADO BAKA (MIYU: ¬¬ QUE BIEN QUE LO ADORA SINO COMO LO LLAMARIA YUKI: CALLATE NO SABES POR LO QUE PASE MINA: POR SUPUESTO QUE SABE ELLA FUE LA QUE PUSO TU SUFRIMIENTO YUKI: ¡QQUUUEEEEE! MIYU: SI FUI YO ).

SEGUCHI: EIRI-SAN NO MENTIRIA CON ALGO COMO ESTO-DECIA CON SU ETERNA SONRISA (M&M: QUE NO SE CANSA o.0).

SUGURU: ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE BAD LUCK REGRESA-DECIA SERIO PERO PARA SUS ADENTROS ESTABA EMOCIONADO.

SEGUCHI: EXACTO PERO-FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR RYUCHI.

RYUCHI: GENIAL VERE DE NUEVO A SHU-CHAN NA NO DA-DECIA EL CANTANTE EN SU FACETA DE NIÑO.

SEGUCHI: MEDEJAS TERMINAR-DECIA CON SU SONRISA Y MUY CALMADO RYUCHI ASINTIO-BUENO TAMBIEN CON 3 INTEGRANTES MAS-FINALIZO.

TODOS (EXEPTO YUKI): COMO-DECIAN CONMOCIONADOS.

SEGUCHI: COMO LO DIJE ESOS INTEGRANTES SON DE LA NUEVA BANDA DE SHINDOU-SAN-DECIA CALMADO ESPERANDO QUE NADIE SE ALTERARA-BUENO DE ECHO QUEDARON DE VENIR HOY EN UNOS MOMENTOS.

YUKI: EL BAKA SIEMPRE SE ATRASA A SI QUE HAY QUE ESPARAR SENTADOS-HIRO LO MIRO CON FASTIDO TODAVIA NO LE PERDONABA POR LO QUE LE HIZO A SU AMIGO POR LO MENOS YA NO SE PELEABAN A GOLPES COMO ANTES Y TRATABAN DE LLEVARSE MEJOR POR SI SU AMIGO ESO EL SONIDO DE LA PUERTA ALERTO ALOS DEMAS.

SEGUCHI: PASE-DECIA CON UNA VOZ CALMADA

AL ABRIR LA PUERTA SE ASOMA UN EMPLEADO-SEGUCHI-SAN, SHINDOU-SAN Y LOS OTROS YA LLEGARON

SEGUCHI: BIEN DEJALOS PASAR.

SI-DIJO EL JOVEN.

EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SHUICHI PASARIA POR ESA Y ESO DEJABA NERVIOSOS A TODOS LOS PRESENTE, DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHAN UNOS GRITOS GOLPES Y DE REPENTE SE ABRIO LA PUERTA PARA DEJAR VER A 2 CHICHOS Y 2 CHICAS GRITANDOSE PATEANDOSE TODOS MIRABAN CON ASOMBRO LA ESCENA. DE LOS 2 CHICOS DISTINGUIERON A SHUICHI DENDOLE UN PUÑETAZO AL OTRO QUE TENIA EL CABELLO NEGRO AZULADO OJOZ AZULES UN POCO MAS ALTO QUE SHUICHI CUERPO DELGADO MUY LINDO FACCIONES MUY FINAS TENIA EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO Y EXCLAMO UN QUEJIDO DE DOLOR PARA LUEGO SENTIR QUE DE SU LABIO SALIA SANGRE.

-TARADO TE PASASTE MIRA ME PARTISTE EL LABIO-DECIA MIENTRAS SHUICHI SONREIA CON SUPIORARIDAD.

SHUICHI: NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE NO AGUANTES KEITA-DECIA BURLON.

LAS DOS CHICAS QUE ESTABAN PELENDO DEJARON LA RIÑA PARA FIJARSE DONDE ESTABAN UNA DE ELLAS ERA PELIPLATA DE OJOS VIOLETAS CON CARA DE NIÑA UN CUERPO ESBELTO Y DELGADA MIENTRAS LA OTRA ERA DE CABELLOS CASTAÑOS DE OJOS VERDES FACCIONES FINAS SU CUEPO DELGADO Y TAMBIEN ESBELTO PERO SE VEIA UNOS AÑOS MAYOR QUE LA OTRA CUANDO VIERON A SEGUCHI-SAN FRANTE A ELLAS CON UNA CEJA ALZADA SE SORPRENDIERON Y DIJIERON A CORO.

-BAKAS PEREN FINJENSE DONDE ESTAMOS-DECIAN MUY APENENADAS.

EN ESO LOS DOS CHICOS VIERON EL LUGAR CON ABURRIMIENTO.

KEITA:-DANDOSE CUENTA-RAYOS.

SHUICHI: MEDA IGUAL SE LO MERECIA NADIE ME LLAMA TEÑIDO -DECIA TODAVIA COMENTARIO HIZO ENOJAR ALAS 2 CHICAS.

KEITA: YA HARUNA, YUMI NO ESPARA TANTO-DIJO MIENTRAS SENTIA EL AURA ASESINA DE LAS CHICAS-YA NO SE ENOJEN.

Y & H: QUE NO NOS ENOJEMOS DE BAKAS PIDAN DISCULPAS-DECIAN MIENTRAS AGARRABAN LAS CABEZAS DE LOS CHICOS OBLIGANDOLOS A ASER UNA REVERENCIA Y DISCULPARSE.

SHUICHI-YA YUMI PARALE-DECIA ADOLORIDO DIRIJIENDOSE A LA PELIPLATA.

KEITA: SI HARUNA PARALE-DIRIJIENDOSE A LA CASTAÑA MIENTRAS TENIA UNA MUECA DE DOLOR.

SEGUCHI: YA ACABARON-DIJO SERIAMENTE.

Y & H: LO SENTIMOS ENSERIO-DIJIERON APENADAS.

SEGUCHI: BUENO DA GUSTO QUE AYAN CONSIDERADO LO QUE LES PROPUSE-DIJO ESPERANDO QUE LE RESPONDIERAN UNA AFIRMATIVA PARA EL REGRESO DE BAD LUCK.

KEITA: NO CREA QUE VAMOS A CEPTAR A SI DE FACIL-DECIA CON VOZ FRIA VIENDO CON ODIO A CADA UNO DE ELLOS SOBRETODO A YUKI ESO HIZO ESTREMECER A LOS PRESENTES.

SHUICHI: YA KEITA NO TE ENOJES POR COSAS SIN INPORTANCIA-DECIA CON UNA ACTITUD ABURRIDA-BUENO TAMBIEN DEBEMOS VER EL CONTRATO-AGREGO SERIAMENTE.

YUMI: PAR DE IRRESPETUOSOS NO TIENEN QUE CONTESTAR DE ESA MANERA-COMENTO LA PELIPLATA CON SERIEDAD Y FASTIDIO.

KEITA: IRRESPETUOSOS DICES COMO PUEDO MOSTRAR RESPETO A ELLOS DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICIERON A SHUICHI-COMENTO CON UNA VOZ CARGADA DE ODIO A TODOS LOS DE NG SE LES FORMO UNA SONRISA AMARGA RECORDANDO POR QUE SHUICHI DECIDIO DECIDIO INTERVENIR.

SHUICHI: KEITA DEJALO ESO ESTA EN EL PASADO NOSOTROS VENIMOS A CONSIDERAR LA PROPUESTA PARA TRABAJAR TRANQUILIZATE-DECIA CON UNA VOZ CALMADA Y CON UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA. A LOS DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE NG LES SORPRENDIO SU ACTITUD, TAMBIEN AGREGO-PERO ME PREGUNTO POR QUE YUKI-SAN ESTA AQUÍ SI NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA CONPAÑIA- LOS DE NG NO PODIAN CREER LO DICHO SOBRE TODO YUKI HASTA DEJO CAER SU CIGARRILO (MIYU: SI COMO LO LEEN YUKI DEJO SU PRECIADO CIGARRO. MINA: N-NN-O PUEDE SER. YUKI: CALLENSE PAR DE LOCAS. M&M: COMO DIJISTE ESCRITORCILLO DE CUARTA TE MATAREMOS ¬¬#).

HIRO: SHUICHI TE SIENTES BIEN-SE ATREVIO A DECIR ESTABA SORPRENDIDO NO LO PODIA CREER Y COMO YUKI NO DECIA NADA TUVO QUE INTERVENIR.

SHUICHI: SI HIRO MUY BIEN POR QUE PREGUNTAS-DECIA CON UNA SONRISA MARCA SHUICHI.

HIRO: NO POR NADA JEJEJEJE-SONREIA NERVIOSO PENSO QUE SU AMIGO LOS ODIABA PERO TENIA LA MISMA SONRISA DE SIEMPRE.

YUKI: HABER BAKA DESDE CUNDO SOY YUKI-SAN PARATI-COMENTO MUY MOLESTO-Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS YO TRABAJARE AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO CANCIONES PARA BAD LUCK YA QUE TU SEGUIRAS TENIENDO CERO TALENTO-AGREGO MUY MOLESTO(MIYU: POR NO DECIR QUE PARECIA EL DEMONIO o.0).

SHUICHI: A BUENO ESO EXPLICA TU PRESENCIA YUKI-SAN Y TEDIGO ASI POR QUE TU LO QUISISTE ASI-COMENTO CALMADO Y CON UNA SONRISA-PERO BUENO LO DE CERO TALENTO TENDRIA QUE DECIRTELO YO A TI POR QUE TU ULTIMO LIBRO NO ME GUSTO PARA NADA-DIJO CON UN TONO BURLESCO MIENTAS PENSABA ``_SI QUIERES GUERRA, GUERRA TENDRAS´´_.

YUKI: QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO-HAORA SI ESTA MUY CABREADO ESO HIZO SONREIR A SHUICHI Y AGREGO.

SHUICHI: SOLO DIJE LA VERDAD-COMENTO CON OJOS INOCENTE COMO DICIENDO _YO NO FUI. _

YUMI: ES LA VERDAD ERA MUY TRAGICO NO ERA SU MEJOR MOMENTO-COMENTO ABURRIDA VIENDO DETENIDAMENTE A SUGURU ESTE AL SENTIR SU MIRADA APARTO LA VISTA AVERGONZADO Y CON UN SONROJO QUE LO HACIA VER TIERNO EN LA MENTE DE LA PELIPLATA DECIA _``KAWAI´´._

HARUNA: A MI SI ME GUSTO-COMENTO CON UNA SONRISA.

KEITA: POR QUE A TI HARUNA TE GUSTAN LOS FINALES TRAGICOS-COMENTO DISGUSTADO-Y SI EL LIBRO ERA UN ASCO-COMENTO FRIAMENTE.

YUKI:-CON UNA VENA PALPITANDO-ASI POR QUE NO ME DAN UNA IDEA PARA MI SIGUIENTE LIBRO-DIJO CON UNA VOZ CARGADA DE SARCASMO.

Y, S, Y K: POR QUE SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES EL ESCRITOR-DECIAN BURLESCOS VIENDO COMO YUKI ESTABA A PUNTO DE ESTALLAR DE CORAJE EN ESO TOHMA INTERVINO AUNQUE ESTABA MUY DIVERTIDO POR LA ESCENA.

TOHMA: BUENO DEJEMOS TODO ESTO Y DIGANME ACEPTARAN LA PROPUESTA-DEJANDO NERVIOSOS A ALGUNOS DE LOS PRESENTES.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
